In The Silence
by Akira Keiko
Summary: Aku selalu menemukanmu dalam kesunyian. Menatap bulan dari balik jendela. Menikmati belaian lembut sang angin malam. Dan aku hanya memperhatikanmu dalam diam. / Vampic / First Fic.


Disclaimer : Karakter yang terlibat dalam cerita ini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo everywhere. I'm sorry.

**In The Silence**

Uchiha Mikoto menyesap teh hangat sambil mengawasi pemandangan di balik jendela rumahnya. Terlihat butiran-butiran salju turun tiada henti sehingga pekarangan rumanya hampir ditutupi oleh salju yang dingin. Kebiasaan tersebut dilakukannya pada saat musim dingin tiba dimana dia akan duduk setiap sore di depan jendela lalu memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di balik jendela.

"Ibu, kau melamun lagi." Kata seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan tinggi.

"Itachi, kau sudah pulang nak?"

"Hm… apa kabar bu?" Ia berjalan mendekat dan memeluk ibunya yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Baik nak, ibu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Mikoto memberi pertanyaan yang beruntun untuk si anak.

"Semua baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia berlutut di samping ibunya. "Berhentilah memandangi rumah kosong itu bu." Lanjutnya sambil melihat sekilas bangunan yang terdapat di seberang jendelanya—tepatnya di seberang rumahnya.

"Aku hanya menyukai arsitekturnya Itachi." Mata hitam miliknya kembali memandangi bangunan sederhana di depannya.

"Hm." Itachi bergumam menanggapi.

~~~~~oooo~~~~~

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke keluargamu, Kakashi."

"Tidak, Sakura-sama. Aku akan tetap ikut kemana pun Anda pergi." Sela pria berhelai putih tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu dan berhutang budi lebih banyak lagi." Tangannya menyusun pakaian-pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Tidak apa-apa, Anda sama sekali tidak membebaniku justru akulah yang banyak berhutang budi kepada Anda." Selanya dengan nada agak memelas.

"Baiklah, siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan pindah dua hari lagi." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Baik, Sakura-sama."

~~~~~oooo~~~~~

"Kau sudah pulang Itachi?" Tanya laki-laki yang mirip dengannya.

"Hm… Kau tahu, aku menangkap nada tidak suka dari perkataanmu tadi, Sasuke." Jawabnya kalem.

"Terserah kau saja." Ia malas menanggapi perkataan Itachi dengan kalimat panjang lebar. "Asal jangan tidur di kamarku."

"Kamarmu kamarku, Sasuke!" jawabnya dengan suara agak ditinggikan. "Itu kamarku dulunya!"

"Kalian tidak bisakah tidak ribut satu hari saja saat kumpul bersama?" Sela Mikoto yang membawa kue kering untuk disantap di sore hari yang dingin ini.

Kedua kakak beradik tersebut langsung terdiam. Itachi melirik kesal Sasuke sedangkan pemuda itu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan lirikan itu dan lebih memilih mengambil kue kering yang ditaruh di atas meja.

~~~~~oooo~~~~~

Sebuah mobil mewah melintasi jalanan yang penuh dengan salju—memasuki sebuah daerah yang cukup sepi dan jarang diterpa sinar mentari. Tidak ada cahaya matahari sedikitpun di sore hari yang dingin ini, yang ada hanyalah awan tabal yang menutupi matahari dan hujan salju yang terus melanda kota tersebut.

Mobil tersebut berhenti di depan kediaman Nyonya Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Sosok perempuan anggun keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dan diikuti oleh pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Pria tersebut membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan dua buah koper yang cukup besar.

Uchiha Mikoto yang saat itu sedang bersantai setiap sore melihat pemandangan keluar jendela cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan pendatang baru di daerah perumahnya. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya untuk menuju keluar rumah.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat Mikoto yang hendak keuar rumah.

Mikoto berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Itachi yang sedang duduk menonton TV. "Ada penghuni baru yang akan tinggal di depan rumah kita." Jawabnya cukup antusias. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah untuk melihat dan menyapa tetangga barunya.

Itachi yang melihat ibunya sudah keluar rumah bergegas untuk menyusul ibunya. Dibekali dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, ia pun beranjak dari sofa empuknya. Itachi ingin melihat wajah tetangga baru tersebut.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba—membuatnya terkejut.

"Ingin melihat tetangga baru." Jawabnya kalem.

Sasuke yang terbawa rasa penasaran pun mengikuti langkah kakinya untuk keluar rumah melihat tetangga baru yang disebut-sebut oleh Itachi. Dia memang termasuk tipe orang yang cuek, tetapi sifatnya ini ternyata bisa diajak kompromi untuk peristiwa yang satu ini. Entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak tahu.

~~~~~oooo~~~~~

Sakura sedang mengambil barang-barang yang ada di dalam mobil untuk segera dipindahkan ke dalam rumah barunya. Ia tersentak ketika Kakashi menepuk bahu kanannya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita hampiri mereka, Sakura-sama."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pandangan Kakashi dan melihat ada tiga orang yang tengah berdiri di teras rumah mereka sambil memandang ke arahnya dan Kakashi. Ia menengok ke arah Kakashi dengan pandangan ragu. Kakashi mengerti dan kemudian kembali tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "tidak apa-apa Sakura-sama."

Kakashi kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan membawanya menuju tiga orang tersebut. Tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin bertemu dengan tangan hangat milik Kakashi yang ditertutupi oleh sarung tangan. Pikiran Sakura yang semula berkecamuk kembali tenang karena ia tahu Kakashi selalu ada untuknya dan akan menjaganya.

~~~~~oooo~~~~~

Sasuke mendapati Ibu dan kakaknya sudah berdiri di depan teras rumah sambil memandang ke arah tetangga baru tersebut. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana sosok tetangga baru tersebut tetapi tidak begitu jelas karena penglihatannya terhalang oleh salju yang turun. Namun yang pasti ada dua orang yang akan menghuni rumah di seberang jalan, satu perempuan berambut merah muda dan satu lagi berambut abu-abu.

Kedua objek yang sedang diperhatikan oleh keluarga Uchiha tersebut menoleh ke arah mereka. Terlihat pria berambut abu-abu mengatakan sesuatu kepada perempuan berambut merah muda. Dengan gerakan pelan pria itu menggenggam tangan si perempuan dan kemudian menggandengnya untuk berjalan ke arah mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua orang tersebut mendekat ke arah mereka. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis sehingga tidak terasa kedua sosok tadi sudah berada di hadapan keluarga Uchiha. Beruntung memang, tipe rumah di daerah tersebut tidak menggunakan pagar sehingga pemilik rumah dan tamu tidak perlu repot-repot membuka pagar tersebut.

"Selamat sore Nyonya." Sapa Kakashi dengan ramah disertai dengan senyuman tipis khasnya.

"Se-selamat sore." Balas Mikoto dengan gugup—ia melihat sosok pria tersebut bak melihat seorang dewa.

"Maaf mengganggu, kami penghuni baru rumah yang ada di seberang jalan ini," ucapnya sopan. "Saya Kakashi dan ini Sakura." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri. Perempuan yang ditunjuknya tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

"Oh iya, saya Uchiha Mikoto. Ini anak saya Itachi dan Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kakashi dan Sakura." Balasnya tak kalah ramah.

Kakashi menjabat tangan Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura yang menjabat tangan mereka. Sasuke mengernyit saat merasakan tangan dingin Sakura menjabat tangannya. Tangan perempuan itu terasa seperti es—sangat dingin. Namun anehnya dia terlihat tidak kedinginan atau menggigil seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Anda tidak pakai sarung tangan?" sela Mikoto heran.

"Kebetulan sarung tanganku tertinggal di mobil, Nyonya." Jawabnya dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Tatapan matanya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua iris hitam itu tidak terdefinisikan ketika melihat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Ia telihat sedang menilai tetangga barunya tersebut. Sosok pria yang bernama Kakashi ini terlihat sangat ramah dan hangat, umurnya mungkin sama seperti Itachi. Sementara perempun yang bersama pria ini terlihat sangat berbeda, ia terlihat dingin dan agak aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong hubungan kalian ini apa? Menikah?" Mikoto memberikan delikan tajam dan sikutan ke anak sulungnya—Itachi.

"Tidak sopan kau ini!" Gumam Mikoto kepada Itachi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang tanpa ekpresi yang berarti.

"Tidak, saya hanya—"

"Kami kakak beradik" seru Sakura memotong perkataan Kakashi.

Pria itu hanya memandang Sakura dalam. Ia tak menyangka jika perempuan itu akan berbicara seperti itu. Ini sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Oh, begitu." Balas Mikoto tak enak hati.

"Kami permisi dulu Nyonya Uchiha. Senang mempunyai tetangga seperti Anda." Pamit Kakashi. Mikoto tersnyum lalu mengangguk.

Dua pasang kaki tersebut berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan. Sementara Mikoto dan Itachi mulai memasuki rumah mereka namun Sasuke masing mematung di teras rumah sambil memandangi kepergian kakak beradik tadi.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri disana. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan tertangkap oleh kedua mata hitam tersebut. Tatapan itu memberikan efek yang cukup aneh bagi Sasuke dan sulit untuk diungkapkan. Kontak mata mereka pun terputus karena Sakura tidak lagi menoleh ke arahnya. Perempuan itu menatap ke depan dengan tangan yang menggamit lengan kakaknya.

Pertemuan pertama yang memberikan efek yang cukup besar untuk Sasuke.

~~~~~oooo~~~~~

"Kakashi…" lirih Sakura ketika mereka sudah masuk ke rumah baru tersebut.

"Saya mengerti Sakura-sama." Ia menuntun Sakura agar duduk di sebuah sofa mewah bewarna merah. Ia beranjak pergi untuk mengambil barang yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh perempuabn itu. Sebelum pria itu pergi, lengannya di pegang oleh Sakura. Ia menoleh sejenak dan mendapati wajah pucat Sakura yang menatap dirinya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, Kakashi. Mulai sekarang kau harus berperan sebagai kakakku." Ucap Sakura masih dengan suara lirih. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Kakashi.

Pria itu hanya terdiam dan memandangi wajah cantik itu. Ia kemudian bertolak ke arah koper yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengambil sebuah plastik bening yang berisi cairan merah yang kental. Kemudian dengan mudah ia menyobek ujung kantong tersebut kemudian memberikannya ke Sakura. Perempuan itu dengan lahap meminum cairan dari kantong tersebut. Sementara Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura tanpa rasa jijik ketika darah itu diteguk oleh Sakura dengan nikmatnya.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, maaf untuk kesalahan dan typo-typo yang ada di fiksi ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...


End file.
